


Addiction

by BlackethCrimson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Addiction, Camp Pining Hearts, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, lapis get addicted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackethCrimson/pseuds/BlackethCrimson
Summary: Lapis watches one episode, and gets completely infatuated. How far will Peridot go to help the blue gem off her addiction?





	1. First Episode

There was a comfortable, yet unusual silence lingering inside the barn, as both gems took part in their usual interests.

It consisted of a green Peridot, eyes transfixed upon the television screen which has concurrently been playing the same episode for the past few days. 

Ever since she had been introduced to “Camp Pining Hearts”, Peridot had taken it upon herself to write “subtle hints” about each character, and would write it all in a ‘notepad’ which Steven has so generously donated.

Meanwhile, Lapis was reading a book. 

It was nothing unusual really – but the air felt ominously empty, as Lapis continuously averted her gaze towards her roommate.

“She should be saying something by now,”  
Lapis thought; the lack of attention today felt somewhat disheartening.

The blue gem waited a bit longer, hoping to be spared the smallest bit of attention as she slowly lost interest of the book in her hand.

“Hmph,” Lapis huffed as five minutes slowly passed.

Normally she would appreciate silence like this. 

**Normally she would wish that Peridot could stop talking to her... **

**But this?**

Lapis had completely lost interest in the book now, as she waited for Peridot to notice the lonely gem in the lonely corner of the barn.

_ But No! Peridot was still staring at her stupid screen. _

She grumbled as she shut the book with much more force than she intended to.

_Stupid Peridot..._

Lapis considered trying to actually talk to her, or to try forcefully take the attention away. In her sudden flush of anger,she moved her gaze away from Peridot, towards the TV. That stupid programme was still playing. 

Even SHE could tell what the humans in that show were going to say – especially since she’s heard it 200 times already! 

_ __ _

** _Camp Pining Hearts_ **

She hadn’t really given it a chance; and there must be a reason why Peridot really enjoys the show THAT much. 

Lapis made her move 

* * *

Peridot was too transfixed, so she didn’t notice that another presence laid on the couch until the water droplets started to damp her hair.

“Eek! Lazuli! What are you doing here!” Peridot screeched as she stumbled to turn off the TV.

“What do you think I’m doing...” Lapis mumbled quietly as she tried to (and failing) get comfy with Peridot in the couch. “I want to watch that stupid show with you”.

_Peridot was failing even more, as she watched the blue gem squirm around HER couch._

“Oh.. Um.. Sure..” Peridot also tries to get comfy, but her failure is more noticeable than her roommate.

_Especially since the green gem gracefully falls onto to floor with a loud thud, making a large snapping sound in the process. _

Lapis just blinks, waiting for Peridot to fumble back up so that they could start watching the damn thing!

“Oh, we may as well start with the first episode... Hehe...” Peridot faltered as she quickly prowled for the tape.

As she puts it in, she turns towards Lapis, who blushingly looks away, “Let’s get over and done with...”


	2. Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis watches the first episode, and is immediately hooked

**The Next Day (Or Three) Later**

**   
**  
****  


“Oh! Do it Percy! Do it!”

Lapis was busy bouncing on the couch, almost unable to comprehend the excitement inside her. She started squealing affectionately, surprising the green gem greatly who also watched in interest.

However, Peridot was much less excited about the show; and watching it for the 201st time was not the reason why.

Most of her focus was on the blue gem. She didn’t expect Lapis to have such a ... soft side.

_It was pretty overwhelming really…_

“Hey, I’m going to take a break.” Peridot nervously said, before slowly getting off the sofa. Something that Peridot would never do in the middle of an episode.

Lapis did not seem to notice, as she didn’t give a nod of approval, or any evidence of listening to Peridot at all! In fact, she got herself even comfier with the sofa, as all the space slowly got colonised by the entranced gem.

Peridot sighed, as she dropped down the ladder and left the barn – is this how Peridot acts in front of HER friends?

She grumbled to herself as her eyes adjusted to the sudden change in brightness. She hissed as the sunlight hit her eyes, a few tears brimming up as she unconsciously put her hand over her burning eyes.

“Whoa P. You look like you haven’t slept in days!” She heard footsteps walking over as Amethyst’s voice rang in her ears.

“Clever observation, Amethyst,” Peridot said; hand still covering her eyes which wouldn’t adjust to the light, “Maybe it’s becuase... I have NOT slept in days?”

“Oh god... don’t tell me you’re watching that stupid show again.”

“It’s not a stupid show! In fact, I have used scientific formulas to prove that it is-“

“Blah Blah,” Amethyst interrupted, as she faced the green mess in front of her, “You know that I’m right.”

_Classic Amethyst_

Peridot grumbled as Amethyst nudged her more and more.

“Well I can’t stop now; I’ve got Lazuli watching it with me...”

Amethyst stayed unusually silent.

Too silent.

Peridot took her hand off her face, and although her eyes had still not adjusted, she could clearly see the widened eyes, and complete shock which enveloped the purple “defective” in front of her.

** “Lapis?!” **

Amethyst screamed out, as Pearl, who stood a couple metres away from her, recoiled in the sudden amplitude of tone, while Peridot jumped in surprise. Amethyst had he hand covering her mouth, as she stared down the green gem.

“Y-Yes, Lazuli and I have been watching it together for the last few days... nonstop.” Peridot stammered out, the sudden eye contact making her stutter it out.

Both Amethyst and Pearl looked at each other for a few seconds.

** _ “LAPIS?!” _ **

Peridot couldn’t jump any higher, as she squealed in terror and jumped on all fours like an untamed cat. Both Crystal Gems in front of her were too distracted to notice though, as they both rushed towards the barn.

After the shockwave had finished running through her, she slapped her face with both her hands – what did she get herself into now?

* * *

_ **Camp. Pining. Hearts. ** _

That was all in Lapis’s head as her infatuation for the show grew more and more. 

_ **Percy. Percy. Percy.** _

_Percy was Perfect – both words even shared the first three letters! _

“Lapis!” The mentioned gem turned towards the television screen.

“Yes Percy! What is it Percy?” 

_“Lapis! Over here.” _

“I can’t reach you Percy! But your presence is good enough for me!”

* * *

Amethyst groaned at her responses, as Pearl laid frozen, completely surprised by Lapis’s words.

“Gosh... Peridot wasn’t joking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve also been updating this on my Amino. You can check it out here.
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/p/914kd36


	3. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridots plan becomes a reality

Peridot stood beside the campfire, as her green silhouette shined upon the other gems; who surveyed the smaller gem standing on the log.

"As you can see, I have brought all you Crystal Gems together to-"

Peridot watched frustratingly as Steven's hand shot up, a silly expression on his face.

_"Yes Steven?" Peridot hissed_

"You've forgotten ONE important roommate" The Steven said rather exaggeratively,"and you sh-"

_"Yes I will talk about... Lazuli," _

Steven opened his mouth in retaliation, but the stern look Peridot was giving him unconsciously shut his mouth.

"As I was saying..." Peridot continued, "from recent gatherings, I have concluded that Lazuli has been taken over by-"

_Amethyst started cackling._

"Is this amusing to you, Amethyst?"

**"Yes!" **

Steven looked pretty irritated; he didn't like being clueless over topics. It was almost something defective about him, but Pearl seemed to notice this frustration immediately.

"Steven..."

"Yo Steven!" Amethyst had found it rather amusing to interrupt his own friends too!

Through (rather silly) hand motions, she explained the story. Steven watched, amazed. 

Peridot was rather surprised at Steven's quick understanding, and she quickly contemplated voicing her own emotions over the ordeal. Her own conflicted emotion about Lapis's new addiction and how it was hurting her.

** __ ** __

_ **That wasn't important though... ** _

She turned to look at Garnet – who stood rather silently.

_Did she see a future vision if she did voice her emotions? What would Peridot have said? What would Peridot do? _

The fusion simply stared back through her glasses.

****

** "So what's the plan?"**

** —— Line Break —— **

Both Pearl and Amethyst stood inside the barn, where Lapis seemed to be talking to the television screen – she looked completely enamoured by the show.

"Hey Lapis!" Amethyst shouted, hoping it would get through, "Steven wants to talk to ya!"

Lapis didn't seem to listen at all, as an energetic voice didn't seem to respond back (as it usually does). Both gems looked at each other uncertainly – Lapis never did this.

Amethyst was the first to climb the ladder, while Pearl waited below.

"Hey Lapis... It's really important."

_ **No response. ** _

Amethyst defeatingly did a hand signal to Pearl; which she then repeated to both Peridot and Steven, who nervously stood outside. Both Amethyst and Pearl gave each other a look at Garnet, but she didn't say anything. Not that it mattered.

—— Line Break —— 

"This is useless!" Peridot vented, "She has been mind-controlled!"

"Hey Peridot, don't be so negative. Think about the positives..."

_ Peridot stared at Steven incredulously, and rather angrily. _

**"The positives?" **

Steven knew that he had messed up – it was rather evident from Peridot's burning face, and how her fists seem to rattle heavily. 

"Name. One. Positive." Pearl hissed, her threatening look startling the hybrid, as her anger started to envelop – the metal of the barn started to twist and turn. Her face seemed to twist and turn too, morphing into something of complete anger.

_Steven watched, terrified as more and more metal began to snap and fracture. _

_"Peridot! Calm down please!" Steven pleaded as she watched Peridot's aura successfully break more and more of the barn. Steven could hear the wood cracking into itself, as metal seemingly melted away._

_He could hear the infrastructure slowly crumbling. He was scared._


End file.
